lordefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Royals
Royals es una canción interpretada por la cantante neozelandesa, Lorde. Fue incluida en el primer álbum EP de la cantante, The Love Club EP y también en el primer álbum oficial, Pure Heroine. Alcanzó el puesto Nº 1 en muchos países, y el top 10 en gran parte de los países de Europa. Recibió 3 nominaciones del Grammy 2014: grabación del año, canción del año y mejor interpretación pop solista. La primera la perdió contra "Get Lucky" de Daft Punk, pero ganó las dos últimas. Producción y composición La canción fue escrita por la misma Lorde, ella lo dijo en una entrevista con la revista Billboard, revelando que lo compuso en su casa en un período aproximado de media hora. Junto a las otras canciones del EP las llevó al estudio con su productor y éste las aprobaba. La canción está influenciada por rap, y también por el estilo de Lana Del Rey, no obstante, para ella muchas caracteristicas del estilo de esta última son tonterías, el alcohol costoso, las prendas hermosas y hermosos carros. Su estilo fue comparado con Adele y Robyn. Vídeos musicales Para promocionar la canción, Lorde hizo dos vídeos para ella. El primero lo subió en su cuenta personal de Youtube el 12 de mayo de 2013, mientras que el otro que hizo especialmente para los Estados Unidos fue subida por su cuenta de VEVO el 18 de junio de 2013. Ambos vídeos se tratan sobre dos luchadores de boxeo practicando éste deporte y viviendo una vida regular mientras escenas de Lorde cantando en una habitación aparecen intercaladas, pero en la versión original las apariciones de la chica son más escasas. Letra Letra original= I've never seen a diamond in the flesh I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies And I'm not proud of my address, In the torn-up town, no post code envy But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash. We don't care; we aren't caught up in your love affair. And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood, That kind of lux just ain't for us. We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy. My friends and I, we've cracked the code. We count our dollars on the train to the party. And everyone who knows us knows that we're fine with this, We didn't come from money. But every song's like gold teeth, grey goose, trippin' in the bathroom. Blood stains, ball gowns, trashin' the hotel room, We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams. But everybody's like Cristal, Maybach, diamonds on your time piece. Jet planes, islands, tigers on a gold leash We don't care we aren't caught up in your love affair And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood That kind of lux just ain't for us We crave a different kind of buzz. Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy. Oooh ooooh ohhh We're bigger than we ever dreamed, And I'm in love with being queen. Oooooh ooooh ohhhhh Life is game without a care We aren't caught up in your love affair. And we'll never be royals (royals). It don't run in our blood That kind of lux just ain't for us We crave a different kind of buzz Let me be your ruler (ruler), You can call me queen Bee And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule. Let me live that fantasy. |-|Letra traducida= Nunca he visto un diamante en persona solo los anillos de compromiso que salen en las películas Y no estoy orgullosa de donde vivo Es una ciudad devastada, donde nadie envidia mi código postal Sin embargo cada canción es como los dientes de oro, o como el Grey Goose que gotea en mi baño Con manchas de sangre, vestidos en bola, destrozando la habitación del hotel No nos interesa, conducimos Cadillacs en nuestros sueños Pero todos hablan de cristales, de diamantes en sus relojes Hablan de jets privados, islas, y tigres con correas de oro Pero no nos interesa, porque no estamos atrapados en una historia de amor Y nunca seremos miembros de la realeza (Realeza) No lo llevamos en nuestra sangre Este tipo de lujo no tiene nada que ver con nosotros Queremos otro tipo de emoción Déjame ser la que te domine (Te domine) Puedes llamarme ¡La abeja reina! Y nene voy a ser la que te domina, domina, domina, domina Déjame vivir esa fantasía Mis amigas y yo, hemos armado el rompecabezas Contamos los dólares en el tren que nos dirige a la fiesta Y todos los que nos conocen saben que estamos de acuerdo con todo esto No vinimos por dinero Sin embargo cada canción es como los dientes de oro, o como el Grey Goose que gotea en mi baño Con manchas de sangre, vestidos en bola, destrozando la habitación del hotel No nos interesa, conducimos Cadillacs en nuestros sueños Pero todos hablan de cristales, de diamantes en sus relojes Hablan de jets privados, islas, y tigres con correas de oro Pero no nos interesa, porque no estamos atrapados en una historia de amor Y nunca seremos miembros de la realeza (Realeza) No lo llevamos en nuestra sangre Este tipo de lujo no tiene nada que ver con nosotros Queremos otro tipo de emoción Déjame ser la que te domine (Te domine) Puedes llamarme ¡La abeja reina! Y nene voy a ser la que te domina, domina, domina, domina Déjame vivir esa fantasía Oooh ooooh ohhh Somos más de lo que hemos podido imaginar Y me encanta ser reina Oooh ooooh ohhh La vida es un juego sin importancia No estamos atrapados en una historia de amor Y nunca seremos miembros de la realeza (Realeza) No lo llevamos en nuestra sangre Este tipo de lujo no tiene nada que ver con nosotros Queremos otro tipo de emoción Déjame ser la que te domine (Te domine) Puedes llamarme ¡La abeja reina! Y nene voy a ser la que te domina, domina, domina, domina Déjame vivir esa fantasía Notas *La letra traducida proviene desde Songstraducidas. Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:The Love Club EP Categoría:Pure Heroine